Everything
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Te observo golpear la pared con furia y fuerza, mientras lo maldices una vez más, maldices que te supera a cada dos por tres, yo también lo odio… , pero a la vez le doy las gracias… ¿Y sabes por qué? Justamente por lo que sé que sucederá ahora...


_Otro songfic y esta vez es con la canción "Everything" de Lifehouse._

_NO MÁS RPOBLEMAS CON EL TECLADOOOOO! TENGO HIJA NUEVA! Si oyeron bien, hija nueva y no es nada más y nada menos que una tierna LG (no recuerdo el modelo), ya me deshice del vejestorio de PC que tenía antes y ahora puedo escribir más cómodamente! Tee hee hee, pensándolo bien, este fic en el estreno de mi nueva y amada computadora! LOL_

_Ok a lo serio…_

_Advertencias__: Algo de sadomasoquismo, cursilerías y LEMON! *-* prohibido para menores de dieciocho años… esperen, yo tengo dieciséis y lo escribí de principio a fin… *Holic piensa* AL CARAJO ON LOS RATINGS (de todas formas nadie les presta atención y mucho menos en esta sagrada página)! Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo, pero gente, esto es boy on boy y tiene escenas fuertes para menores (como yo), si no les agrada tienen toda la libertad de IRSE BIEN A LA MIER… Am… de salir de esta ventana. *Holic sonríe inocentemente*_

_Disclaimer__: Matt, Mello y el "malnacido" indirectamente mencionado, no me pertenecen, tampoco Death Note (EL LLANTO T-T), pero ya que… lo que sí me pertenece son los HORRORES gramaticales y de ortografía, sepan disculpar, lo hice demasiado rápido y me daba vagancia correir T_T (PERDONEN A HOLIC)_

**EVERYTHING**

Entras una vez más en la habitación hecho una fiera, juzgo por tu expresión que estás por demás enfadado, que no deseas que nadie siquiera respire a tu lado... nadie, excepto yo.

Te observo golpear la pared con furia y fuerza, mientras lo maldices una vez más, maldices que te supera a cada dos por tres y que no te permiten darle su merecido, lo llamas malnacido mientras hieres tus manos contra el concreto de la pared, que resuena secamente con cada impacto de tus delicados nudillos… y yo también lo maldigo, yo también lo odio… lo odio por lastimarte de esta manera, pero a la vez le doy las gracias… ¿Y sabes por qué? Justamente por lo que sé que sucederá dentro de unos minutos.

Te acercas a mí e intentas sacarme las respuestas de tu fracaso a gritos, yo simplemente hago silencio mientras te escucho hablar y tú poco a poco suavizas el volumen de tu voz hasta convertirla en un susurro y el llanto amenaza con escaparse de tus dos hermosos zafiros clavados en mí inquisitivamente.

_**Find me here and speak to me**_

_**I want to hear you, I need to feel you**_

Te sientas a mi lado en mi cama y me miras, comienzo a sufrir por esa mirada en tus ojos, ese gesto de derrota, impotencia y rabia. Dejo de lado mi consola y dirijo mis ojos a ti, no hago nada más, sólo te miro… espero a que des el siguiente paso. Tus brazos me encierran de un momento a otro y una vez más puedo sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo y tu rostro escondido entre mi hombro y mi cuello, esa necesidad de apoyo que siempre buscas en mí, y sólo en mí. Sé que no puedes verme, por eso sonrío. Sonrío y amo esta calma, este momento que sólo a nosotros nos pertenece, este momento que sólo puedo compartir contigo, y sólo contigo.

_**You are the light that's leading me**_

_**To the place where I find peace again**_

Ya no siento tus lágrimas, sólo oigo tu respiración, lenta, tranquila, pausada. Eso es lo que mantiene vivo, tu vida, tu respiración, tu existencia, tú. Y te abrazo también sintiendo tu dorado y suave cabello rozar mi mejilla derecha. Todos siempre destacan mi tranquilidad, esa serenidad que siempre emano en todos lados, el silencio, la paz, preguntándose por qué soy de esa forma luego de todo lo que he vivido, por todo lo que he pasado, de dónde saco fuerzas para superar todo lo que experimenté a lo largo de mi vida. Pero nadie lo sabe… nadie sabe esto, todos ignoran que tú eres mi fuerza, mi tranquilidad, mi paz, lo que me mantiene vivo.

_**You are the streng**__**th that keeps me walking**_

_**You are the hope that keeps me trusting**_

Continuamos oyendo el silencio dentro de las cuatro paredes de nuestra habitación, disfrutando de la tibieza de este abrazo. Eso es todo lo que necesito para vivir, eso es todo lo que siempre quiero alcanzar, eres todo lo que busco y todo lo que deseo encontrar. Eres todo lo que me ilumina en mis momento más oscuros, eres lo que me liberó de mi negro pasado y le dio un propósito a mi existencia.

_**You are the light to my soul**_

_**You are my purpose, you are everything**_

Comienzas a separarte de mí lentamente, pero eso no me desilusiona ni me preocupa. Una vez más tus hermosos ojos azules se conectan con los míos, tu aliento resbala encima de mis labios. La distancia se acorta de poco mientras te reacomodas frente a mí e inclinas tu cabeza mientras tus labios se abren ligeramente dirigiéndose a los míos, que inmediatamente se apartan para recibirte. Atrapas mi labio inferior entre los tuyos y no puedo evitar sonreír imperceptiblemente, no puedo negarme a nada que me impongas, no puedo detenerme a desearte tanto como tú me deseas, tú me incitas a amarte y no hay forma de que me resista.

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Me muerdes suavemente pidiendo ingreso que no estoy dispuesto a denegarte y tu lengua se adentra en mi boca, acariciando la mía con sensual suavidad mientras ambos dejamos nuestros párpados caer con lentitud simultáneamente y comenzamos a sentir adrenalina corriendo por nuestras venas una vez más. Nuestros corazones se aceleran notablemente y mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada en el momento en que siento que trepas encima de mí abriendo tus piernas y llevando tus manos a mis caderas.

_**You calm the storms and you give me rest**_

_**You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall**_

Mis brazos encierran tu cintura presionándote contra mi cuerpo a lo que tu boca se desprende de la mía para atacar otro lugar y das una embestida con tus caderas volviéndome loco. Empiezas a recorrer cada espacio de mi cuello con tu lengua y tiemblo por los escalofríos que producen cada uno de tus toques, dejado escapar un gemido involuntariamente. Tus manos acarician mi pecho por debajo de mi camiseta e intentas quitármela. Levanto mis brazos y de un segundo a otro mi prenda desaparece, pero no quiero quedarme atrás, antes de que lo notes, tu torso está descubierto al igual que el mío. Dios eres perfecto, tu cuerpo me hipnotiza y no puedo evitar que mi mirada se pasee por tu firme pecho mientras comienzo a salivar ante tan excitante obra de arte. Quiero que me toques, necesito más contacto… te necesito.

_**You still my heart and you take my breath away**_

_**Would you take me in, take me deeper now**_

Tus caricias descienden hacia mi cinturón y lo remueves con habilidad, sabes muy bien que no puedo esperar un segundo más, te quiero dentro de mi cuerpo cuanto antes. Desesperadamente busco desabotonar tus pantalones y cuando lo notas, las comisuras de tus labios ascienden pícaramente en esa hermosa y pecaminosa sonrisa. Amo verte, tu cabello algo desordenado tu respiración ligeramente alterada, tus azules ojos llenos de lujuria, la suave piel de tu torso, no puedo resistirte. Ambos nos deshacemos de nuestros pantalones y ropa interior en segundos, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso, te deseo, te deseo ahora… y lo sabes bien.

_**And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

En el instante en que notas mi prisa, abres mis piernas y te inclinas hacia mí. Poco a poco te acercas y una vez que estas lo suficientemente cerca, tu lengua se posa sobre mi entrada haciendo que un de sobresalto arquee mi espalda y libere un suspiro. Siento tu saliva escurriéndose entre mis piernas mientras lubricas la zona completamente. Mis gemidos ahogados te excitan, puedo verlo, y no puedes evitar rodear tu miembro entre tus dedos echando tu cabeza hacia atrás en delirio, gimiendo mi nombre y diciendo que te estoy llevando al límite sólo con mis suspiros. Y gimes, respiras pesadamente mientras tus dedos resbalan esparciendo tus fluidos en tu erección. ¿Cómo lo haces? Ni siquiera me estás tocando ahora y siento que estoy a punto de explotar.

_**And how can I stand here w**__**ith you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

No puedo soportarlo por más tiempo, te tumbo encima de la cama y te monto inmediatamente, mis piernas rodean tu cintura mientras yo elevo mis caderas y me siento encima de tu miembro con fuerza, logrando introducirte en mí completamente. Tu voz resuena en la habitación por un suave grito y comienzo a moverme, apoyando mis manos en tu pecho para levantarme sacándote de mi interior y luego introducirte con más presión.

'_**Cause you're all I want, you're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

Gritas mi nombre, pero nadie puede oírnos, nadie nunca lo hace. Una de tus manos toma las sábanas y las estruja con fuerza mientras llevas la otra a tu rostro y luego intercalas tus dedos entre tus ahora húmedos cabellos. Mis ojos entrecerrados te captan y siento que la presión en mi parte baja se hace cada vez más intensa. Nuestras agitadas voces se hacen oír en suspiros y súplicas, puedo sentir perfectamente que estás a punto de correrte.

_**Y**__**ou're all I want, you're all I need**_

_**You're everything, everything**_

Sé que no puedo dominarte por mucho tiempo, justo cuando te sientes desfallecer, te levantas una vez más estampando mi espalda en la cama una vez más quedando de rodillas entre mis piernas, sin salir de mi interior. Y el vaivén de desenfrenadas embestidas comienza, haciéndome elevar mi voz y mis súplicas por más fuerza, por más presión y profundidad. Sin previo aviso siento cómo chocas con mi próstata en uno de tus movimientos, mientras dos lágrimas escurrirse de cada uno de mis ojos y me contraigo alrededor de tu erección.

_**You're all I want, you're all I need**_

_**You're all I need, you're everything**_

Y te mueves con más violencia, siento que me partes, siento que me cortas, pero me encanta. Desciendes y atrapas mis labios con necesidad, muerdes y succiones mi lengua… me consumes, y me fascina.

_**And how can I stand here w**__**ith you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Me duele, me hieres, me quiebras para satisfacer tu insaciable lujuria y no quiero que termine, no quiero que dejes de darme este adictivo dolor, esta perversión. Eres mi droga, no hay nada que pueda superarte, me perviertes, me conviertes en tu esclavo, me conviertes en un tu deseo, me conviertes en tu adicto. La fricción entre tu cuerpo y el mío me quema cada vez más y me arde, pero no puedo dejar de gemir ni pedirte que lo hagas más rápido, más fuerte. Sabes que me lastimas y sabes que me gusta… te gusta lastimarme.

_**And how can I stand here w**__**ith you and not be moved by you?**_

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Estás cerca… estoy cerca. No hace falta que me toques para producirme orgasmo. Sigues colisionando con mi punto débil, siento que dejaré de respirar e cualquier momento… no me interesa. Dejas de moverte de repente y sales de mi cuerpo, solamente para dar una última embestida con toda tu fuerza, metiéndote en mí una vez más, liberando toda tu esencia a lo que yo exploto al mismo tiempo y caes encima de mi pecho intentando recuperar tu ritmo respiratorio. Luego te acercas a mis labios y me susurras tu secreto para que a cambio te confiese el mío. _Te amo._

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

* * *

_A quien no deje review lo mato… digo… SOBORNO! Si dejan reviews hare un fanart de este fic y se los enviaré a sus cuentas!_

_Love and kisses MXM's Holic :3_


End file.
